EL DIARIO DE LUNA LOVEGOOD
by Aye436
Summary: es el diario de Luna Lovegood, desde su 1 Año en Hogwarts, hay un poko de todo ah! y contiene SPOILER del 6 libro.
1. Chapter 1

Se me ocurrió esta descabellada idea hace poko..., espero la disfruten.

Atte: Aye436.

Resumen:

Luna Lovegood, compañera de aventuras del trio de oro, escribe un diario desde que entró a Hogwarts, descubre y vivie junto con ella las mejores y peores experiencias que ha tenido desde su primer año hasta sus 17 años (SPOILERS DEL 6° LIBRO Y DE MI FIC: Harry Potter y el Último de los Horcruxes)...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Hola espero se encuentren bien, este es el Diario de Luna Lovegood, espero lo disfruten.

Todos los personajes son de Madame Rowling, nada me pertenece, sólo los personajes que he inventado yo...

Listos, bien: "LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!"

* * *

1

Primer Año: Septiembre.

1° de Septiembre de 1991:

Querido Diario:

¡Estoy tan contenta, hace años que no me siento así..., creo que fue desde la última vez que salí en familia con papá y... Mamá, hay noches en las que todavía me cuesta olvidar lo que sucedió hace dos años atrás, papá me está ayudando a superarlo, pero no se si pueda lograrlo...

Bueno, dejemos atrás ese pensamiento¿sabes? Hoy entro a Hogwarts, espero poder entrar en Ravenclaw, aunque Gryffindor no estaría mal, yo se por papá que tal vez por mi sangre iré a Ravenclaw, pues mi mamá era la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, muchas veces me lo dijeron, aun sigo viendo los objetos que le pertenecían, de hecho por causa de uno de ellos no esta aquí mi mamá, pero bueno al fin y al cabo la volveré a ver.

Escribiré más al rato, pues ya me voy a la estación de King's Cross.

Atte.:

Luna Lovegood.

¡Hola de nuevo, estoy que brinco de felicidad, me tocó Ravenclaw, la torre es maravillosa, lo malo es que mucha gente me da la espalda, me ven como bicho raro y no se por qué..., ojála pronto haga una amiga o amigo, dicen que unos chicos han llegado volando en un carro muggle¡qué maravilla, creo que según escuche era Potter y un chico pelirrojo, me pregunto si Potter es como dicen, tan arrogante..., mañana lo sabré.

Besos:

Luna.

2 de Septiembre de 1991:

Vaya, las clases empezaron, son fascinantes, hoy he tenido clases con la Profesora McGonagall y con Flitwick, un profesor chaparrito, parece un enano de esos que viven en irlanda. Hoy por fin hice una amiga, se llama Ginny Weasley, ella es hermana del chico con el que viajaba Potter, se llama Ron, y por ciero, está ¡muy guapo, muchos de mis compañeros me han empezado a llamar "Lunática", dicen que es por las tonterías que digo y por como me visto, he estado a punto de llorar, no soporto ese tipo de cosas y menos que insulten la revista en donde trabaja mi papá, pero Ginny me defendió, junto con ella un chico medio raro que se llama Colin Creevy, los dos van a Gryffindor, él es hijo de muggles y le encanta la fotografía, le voy a enseñar como hacer para poderlas ver en movimiento, ya quiero tener clases con el guapísimo del Profesor Lockhart, aunque muchas de sus historias son fantásticas el tipo me agrada, parece salido de un circo muggle.

Bueno espero poder ponerme al corriente en tareas... ¡son muchas!

Besos:

Luna.

10 de Septiembre de 1991:

¡Cielos, si que me he atrasado, bueno es que las tareas son excesivas, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, Lockhart resultó patético en mi punto de vista, ya no me cae bien, es rídiculo en serio tener por Profesor a un tipo que no sabe ni mover la varita. Por otro lado, varias de mis cosas han desaparecido, no las encuentro por ningun lado...

Espero volver a escribir pronto.

Atte.:

Luna.

14 de Septiembre de 1991:

¡Ya no lo soporto, me tratan como loca cada que doy un paso, hay veces que quisiera desaparecer, trato de ignorarlos pero no puedo, hoy en clase con Snape (que por ciero me cae mal) cuando dije que los nargales se ocultaban en el muérdago se rieron y empezaron a llamarme Lunática, Snape no hizo nada por callarlos y sólo aumento las risas de la clase cuando dijo: "Usted inventa cosas, señorita Lovegood, parece que vive en la Luna, igual que su padre..."

En ese momento me dieron ganas de matarle, aunque es un Profesor no deja de ser un idiota, lo odio.

Atte.:

Luna (o debería decir Lunática)

20 de Septiembre de 1991:

Hoy vi a Ronald Weasley de nuevo, es un chico bastante atractivo, aunque parece que esa amiga suya: Hermione Granger, esta enamorada de él, Ginny por su parte muere por Potter, y es que no ha dejado de mencionarlo cada que da dos pasos, y ese Creevy tampoco...

No se me hace tan grandioso Potter.

Atte.:

"La Lunática"

25 de Septiembre de 1991:

Hoy le mandé a papá una carta, por ser su cumpleaños, espero que le guste lo que le mandé...

Dumbledore (el Director) es un gran tipo, hoy me lo encontré en la Biblioteca, estuvimos platicando mucho, es un gran mago realmente, creo que hasta es más grandioso que Potter, que Ginny no para de mencionarlo, se que nos hizo un gran favor al librarnos un poco de Voldemort (por qué se que en cualquier momento regresará, no sé cuando pero me temo que lo hará), pero es un completo desastre..., por cierto Ginny anda demasiado rara últimamente, la veo con un diario siempre en la amno, y no es que me quiera meter en su vida, pero se ve rara en serio se ve rara.

Atte.:

Loony

30 de Septiembre de 1991:

¡Qué patético, un pltergeist llamdo Pevees me ha lanzado un montón de cosas sólo por decirle que es lindo..., además me llamó Lunática, ya me estoy cansando de que me traten así...

Atte.:

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Bien que les ha parecido, les gustó, dejen reviewa please.**

**Atte.:**

**Aye436**


	2. Octubre: La inscripción en el muro

Ok, ya estoy de vuelta, que bueno es saber que les halla gustado, corregiré los errores anteriores, gracias a Geraldine Potter por hacerme ver el error.

Gracias tmb a:

Magaso Urashima (realmente escribo lo que yo siento, porque a mi me tratan como Luna o peor)

Lunix

MaureenEvans

Espero les siga gustando, pásense tmb x mi otro Fic: Harry Potter y el Último Horcrux.

* * *

2

Primer Año: Octubre.

1° de Octubre de 1992:

Colin Creevey no deja de perseguir a Harry Potter para tomarle fotos, Ginny le pidió que le diera una para ella y él accedió...

Lockhart cada día más demuestra ser un Profesor inepto.

Pronto será mi cumpleaños (**NOTA: LEAN MI OTRO FIC PARA QUE SE ACLAREN SUS DUDAS, XQ YO NO SE CUANDO CUMPLE LUNA**)

Y siguen desapareciendo cosas mías, no sé donde están, son cosas raras, como calcetines, ropa, un ajedrez mágico, una pelota muggle, etc.

He visto al pobre de Ron lidiar con su varita rota, al parecer se le rompió en el accidente del carro, Ginny me contó que no se anima a pedir otra porque teme que su madre le mande otro vociferador como el del 2 de Septiembre pasado.

Hagrid, el guardabosques, es gran amigo mío, es muy divertido, me agrada pasar el tiempo con él, tiene un gran corazón, Fang su perro es un amor, le quiero mucho, como no he tenido mascotas en toda mi vida, cuido de Fang (cuando puedo) como si fuera mío, claro su Hagrid me deja. ¿Sabes, pienso que Hagrid es algo así como un semigigante...

Hagrid me ha contado muchas aventuras que han vivido Harry y sus amigos el año pasado, y como este año Ron (¿no es lindo?) defendió a Granger (¿por qué no a mi?) de Draco Malfoy (un chico arrogante de Slytherin), por haberle dicho "sangre sucia" (se que es un término ofensivo, pero a mi me dicen Lunática y ya me importa un pepino), pero aun así fue un acto heroico, pero por culpa de ello Ron empezó a vomitar babosas por doquier, pobrecito...

Bueno, saludos desde Hogwarts:

Lunática Lovegood.

2 de Octubre de 1992:

Las calabazas de Hagrid se están poniendo enormes, lo malo es que ya empezó a haber epidemias de gripe, pienso que Ginny tiene gripa, decidí comentárselo a su hermano mayor (el Perfecto Percy como lo llama ella), y al parecer la han llevado a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey le diera su solución de Pepperup, ha estado sacando vapor por debajo del pelo y parece que tiene un volcán a punto de explotar. Y aunque ya le han dado la medicina, parece que no tiene mejoría, la veo más desganada.

Las lluvias han empezado y están más fuertes que nunca, el lago esta creciendo, esperemos que no se inunde Hogwarts.

Mañana será mi primer cumpleaños en el castillo, estoy ansiosa por celebrar ya mis 12 años.

Atentamente (que mal suena):

Luna.

3 de Octubre de 1992:

¡Ya tengo 12 años, cómo ha pasado el tiempo..., mi papá me mandó una lechuza con su más reciente ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso _que está genial. Por otro lado, me la pasé un poco mal, ya que Ginny no hace más que escaparse a la Biblioteca, mientras que Colin se desapareció todo el día por seguir a Potter a su entrenamiento. Ese Potter ya me está empezando a simpatizar, quisiera hablarle pero no encuentro la forma, porque a él lo tratan peor que a mi, aunque él si tiene muchos amigos que lo defiendan, por otro lado él también perdió a sus padres y se ha de sentir muy solo...

Bueno, iré a convencer a Ginny de que me diga donde están las cocinas, sospecho que hay elfos domésticos por todo Hogwarts.

Besos:

¡Loony! (¡ya tengo doce años¡ya tengo doce años!)

5 de Octubre de 1992:

Escuché que Nick Casi Decapitado (el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor), dará una fiesta de muerte el 31 de Octubre y que Potter y sus amigos están invitados (esto me lo contó Ginny).

Hablando de Ginny, sigue muy rara, la veo pálida y con ojeras, claro apenas visibles, pero se ve demacrada, como si no durmiera o algo parecido, esta como ida en cada clase, con lo que la gente no para de bromearle diciéndole que le contagié mi locura y que le ha afectado el estar conmigo, en especial ese Perfecto de Percy ¡no lo soporto!.

Frustradamente:

Lunática (pero no de loca) Lovegood.

7 de Octubre de 1992:

Se corre el rumor de que Dumbledore preparó un súper espectáculo para Noche de Brujas (Halloween), las calabazas de Hagrid están cada día más grandes, hoy me reveló su secreto, el esconde dentro de su paraguas rosa su antigua varita del colegio, la cual se la "quitaron", por haber sido expulsado durante su tercer año, aunque no me dice el motivo.

Ginny sigue muy rara, ya casi ni me habla y Colin sigue tras Potter.

Luna L.

10 de Octubre de 1992:

Odio a Snape, es el Profesor al que más detesto en todo Hogwarts, en mi lista le sigue Lockhart, son patéticos los dos.

Hagrid me ha contado que en el fondo del Lago ¡hay sirenas, pero de esas feas que parecen ranas, las de agua dulce..., también me contó que dentro del Bosque Prohibido hay muchas criaturas extrañas, jura que ha visto aves fénix como la de Dumbledore en un claro del bosque. Hagrid hoy me enseñó las criaturas que jalan de los carruajes de Hogwarts, se llaman thestrasls, los puede ver la gente que ha presenciado una muerte, yo los veo por lo de mi mamá, Hagrid los ha domesticado, de hecho son los únicos en toda Gran Bretaña domesticados.

Hagrid también me estuvo contando las muchas aventuras que pasó Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger el año pasado. Según lo que me dijo Hagrid, Potter logró impedir una vez más el regreso de Lord Voldemort (que tontería que la gente se espante al oír su nombre), destruyendo la Piedra Filosofal para siempre (sabía que existía esa reliquia, lo sabía). Con esto confirmo mi teoría de que Voldemort algún día pueda regresar.

Luna (Lunática J ) Lovegood.

20 de Octubre de 1992:

Ginny se ha puesto más extraña, ya ni me pela, papá editó una nueva edición de _El Quisquilloso_, donde habla sobre los thestrals y como la gente los siente como mal augurio.

A veces me pregunto como será América, el año pasado me estuve escribiendo con una chica mexicana, me cayó muy bien, el problema era que ella no entendía muy bien el inglés. Ojalá dentro de tres años más pueda asistir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, que se celebrará aquí en Inglaterra, mi padre ya esta ahorrando desde ahora para poder ir, Y hablando de Quidditch, ya se acerca el inicio de los partidos, por lo que se Potter es el Buscador de Gryffindor, una chica oriental llamada Cho Chang (que por cierto me ha llamado Lunática en repetidas ocasiones) es la Buscadora de Ravenclaw, el guapísimo de Cedric Diggory es el de Hufflepuff y el odioso de Draco Malfoy es el nuevo Buscador de Slytherin.

L. L.

25 de Octubre de 1992:

Ginny desaparece cada que quiero hablar con ella, así que estoy sola la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces estoy en la Biblioteca (donde seguido encuentro a Hermione Granger) o con Hagrid. Colin sigue tras Potter todo el tiempo.

Loony.

27 de Octubre de 1992:

Ginny ha faltado a varias clases, entre ellas la del Profesor Binns (un fantasma que da unas clases muy aburridas), que lástima que no me ha invitado a faltar con ella, pues la clase más tediosa que hay es la de Binns.

Luna Lovegood.

31 de Octubre de 1992:

Ha sucedido algo terrible, la Sra. Norris, la gata del Sr. Filch (el conserje), ha sido petrificada, e echan la culpa a Potter y a sus amigos, pues estaban en el lugar menos indicado a la hora menos indicada, yo no creo que hayan sido ellos, además hay una inscripción en el muro que decía:

****

La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.

Teman, enemigos del heredero.

Yo sospecho que fue Malfoy, pues luego de gritarlo en voz alta dijo: "_Los próximos serán los sangre sucia_".

Yo recuerdo haber leído algo acerca de esta cámara de los secretos, como la llaman, se dice que Salazar Slytherin, la hizo después de que peleó con Gryffindor, Slytherin selló la cámara para que su heredero algún día al regresar a Hogwarts la reabriera y desencadenara los horrores que ella contiene, se dice que dentro habita un monstruo que sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede dominar. Yo no creo que Potter sea nada de Slytherin,

Espero que Dumbledore pueda resolver el problema pronto, también me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Ginny, pues hoy no fue a cenar...

Preocupada por su amiga:

Luna _La Lunática_ Lovegood.


End file.
